fairyfriend100's Fanmake Collection
by fairyfriend100
Summary: Enjoy this collection of Disney/Non-Disney fanmakes. Inspired by Secret-Universe Version. Host by Kathy, Jazzy, Ice, and Mark.
1. Sparkules

four firgues sit down in a movie theater. First one a fifthteen year old girl with brown hair and eyes wearing blue jean, blue and white sneakers, pink top, and white jacket. Her name is Kathy. The second one is a blue hedgehog, quills like Amy's, her hair is purple in a two ponytails and her eye are emerald green. She wears a white headband, a pink skirt and shirt and a pair of red boots. She is Jazzy, Sonic's little sister. Third one is a white seedrain with yellow flowers buds and red eyes. She wear a punk black long-sleeve shirt and skirt with grey boots. Her name is Ice the Snow Seedrain. Last one is orange fur echidna, long dreadlocks with purple tips, green eyes, and wearing a red vest, white gloves, brown belt, blue jeans, and green sneaker. His name is Mark.

"In 5...4.." Ice begin countdown.

"That my part!" Mark yelled, "KATHY!"

"Ugh." Ice said.

"Ice, eat your tacco." Kathy said, "Mark, count backward from 5 to 1."

"Thank you." Mark said.

"Thank you." Ice immate Mark.

"Eat it." Jazzy said. Ice Start eating her tacco.

"In 5...4...3...2..." Mark count down. And we fade to black.

**Sparkules**

**Summary**: A young demigod named Sparky sets out on a quest to become a true hero, and eventually a God. That is unless Hamsterveil, the God of the Dead, has anything to say about it.

* * *

**Chapter one**

**The Gospel Truth**

Bugs Bunny walked through an ancient gallery full of statues and vases.

"Long ago, in the faraway land of ancient Toonia, there was a Golden age of powerful gods and extraordinary heroes" Bugs narrated. "And the greatest and strongest of all these heroes was the mighty Sparky".

Bugs walked over to a vase of A small light yellow chinese dragon/monkey/ gecko-like creature with skinny arms, legs, and body, a slightly twisted yet pointed tail, a large head with a wide mouth, a round nose, dark blue eyes and long antennae.

He was fighting some monster in hand-to-hand combat.

"But what is the true measure of a true hero?" Bugs asked the readers, "Ah, that is what our story is-"

"Will you listen to him?" A voice asked irritably, cutting in.

"Hey, who cut in?" Bugs asked, now annoyed. He looked on the top of the vase and saw the painting of 5 girls in red and blue tops and skirts mixed and light purple and yellow socks moving.

The first girl was an Eighteen year-old girl with long strawberry blonde hair. Her name was Erinbubble92 "Erin" Bobcat.

The second girl was an Eighteen year-old girl with long golden blonde hair. Her name was AlyssaLioness "Alyssa" Hyena.

The third girl was fourteen year-old girl that had long brown hair. Her name was Wing "Angelwing" Skellington.

The fourth girl was another fourteen girl with long white hair. Her name was Alice the wolf girl.

The fifth girl was Seventeen girl that had brown hair. Her name was Carly Mara "Cmara" Foster.

"He's making the story sound like some Greek tragedy" Carly continued, holding up a theatre mask.

"Lighten up, dude" Alyssa agreed.

"We'll take it from here, Bugs" Erin smiled.

"You go, girls" Bugs said as he walked out of the gallery to get some carrots.

"We are the Muses. Goddesses of the arts and proclaimers of heroes" Erin said to the readers.

"Heroes like Sparky!" Alyssa added.

Carly slides down to the face of Sparky's painting.

"You mean Spark-ules! Ooh, he's so cute and strong, I just wanna hug him until he explo-" Carly hummed.

"Our story actually begins long before Sparky" Erin said after giving Carly a warning look. "Many eons ago…"

The color background changed and the five girls (when Carly caught up with them) began walking.

Erin: _**Back when the world was new, The planet Earth was down on its luck. And everywhere vicious demons called Giants ran amok!**_

They past a moving vase of monsters destroying the world.

Carly: _**It was a nasty place! There was a mess wherever you stepped. **_

Alyssa: _**Where chaos reigned and earthquakes and volcanoes never slept!**_

Wing and Alice: _**And then along came Jumbaa**_

They past a moving vase of a four-eye alien who wore a yellow robe with red trims. He then held up a plama gun and shot it down at the Giants.

_**He blasted his plama gun He zapped!**_

The Giants were then locked into another dimension with the gates made from lightning.

_**Locked those suckers in a vault! They're trapped! And on his own stopped chaos in its tracks. And that's the gospel truth!**_

_**The guy was too type A to just relax. And that's the world's first dish. **_

Erin: _**Jumbaa tamed the globe while still in his youth. **_

All: _**Though, honey, it may seem impossible- That's the gospel truth! On mount Toonlympus life was neat and smooth as sweet vermouth. Though, honey, it may seem impossible- That's the gospel truth!**_

They finally reached a vase of mount Toonlympus, and slowly, the real Toonlympus came into view as the story began…


	2. Ch 2: A New God Born

**Chapter 2**

**A New God Born!**

On the top of the luxurious mountain of Toonlympus, in the golden Utopia of the Gods, a celebration was taking place. The reason: A son had been born to the head Gods, Jumbaa Jookiba.

In the crowd of chattering Gods such as Sample, the god of Music, Splodyhead, the god of fire, Yin, the goddess of water, Belle, the goddess of fear, Felix, the god of cleanness, Shush, the goddess of secrete, Slugger, the god of sports, Angel, goddess of love, Yang, the god of lava, Bonnie, the goddess of schemes, Kixx, the god of Fighting, Yaarp, god of Sound, Donald Duck, god of the Sea, Nosy, god of celebrations, Stitch, god of strength, Clyde, the god of coolness, Houdini, goddess of magic, Richer, god of earth power, Mickey Mouse, God of magic, etc, a Hawaiian girl was a in a red robe with white trims was watching over the baby with Jumbaa, who was wearing his yellow robe with red trims. This girl was Lilo Pelekai, the baby's care taker, and the goddess of Creatures.

"Sparky! Behave yourself!" Lilo groaned.

The baby named Sparky, or 221, a small light yellow chinese dragon/monkey/ gecko-like creature with skinny arms, legs, and body, a slightly twisted yet pointed tail, a large head with a wide mouth, a round nose, dark blue eyes and long antennae, wearing a blue jumpsuit and lighting bolt medallion with his name and number, and had a light orange glow.

"Oh, look at this, look at how cute he is…" Jumbaa chuckled. Sparky caught the god of the Sky and Lightning by the index finger and lifted him above his cradle with super strength. "Hah! Oh, he's strong! Like his dad, hmm?"

A small icy blue-colored koala like creature with no ears, small arms and legs, a thin mouth, a large nose, dark blue eyes and three icicles behind his head ran through the crowd of gods. This was Slushy, the messenger gods.

"Whoa! Excuse me! Hot stuff coming through!" Slushy said, he then past Yang. "Excuse me, one side, Yang."

"Watch it, Slushy!" Yang growled

Slushy then reached Jumbaa, Lilo, and Sparky, and handed Lilo a bundle of glowing flowers. Lilo had been taking care of experiment gods or goddesses for long as she can remember. The flowers were just a way to say 'thank you'.

"Why, Slushy, they're beautiful." Lilo told him.

"Yeah, you know, I had Nosy do the arrangement. Isn't that too nutty?" Slushy joked. He then went on Jumbaa's shoulder. "Fabulous party Jumbaa, you know, I haven't seen this much love in a room since Clyde discovered himself!" he laughed. He gestured to Clyde, who was looking into a mirror and given himself a pointing gesture.

Jumbaa smiled and nodded. Sparky noticed Plasma guns in Jumbaa's robe pocket, picked one up with his hand and played with them.

"Jumbaa, keep those away from the baby?" Lilo asked Jumbaa in concern.

"Oh, he won't hurt himself, little girl. You gotta let 221 have some fun" Jumbaa reasoned.

Sparky then put the end in his mouth and accidentally gets shocked. Then he throw it all around the room, until Slugger hit it with his tail so it hit a pillar, which immediately reappeared.

Jumbaa chuckled and then announced to the gods, "Oh, on behalf of 221, Sparky, the soon to be god of lighting, I want to thank you all for your wonderful gifts".

"And what about our gift, Jumbaa?" Lilo asked Jumbaa.

"Well, let's see here…" Jumbaa began, taking a cloud and shaping it into a small Latios. "…we'll take, hmm, yes, a little cirrus, and, hmm, a touch of nimbostratus, and a dash of cumulus".

Jumbaa handed it to Sparky and it immediately turned into a blue and grey pokemon.

"His name is Latios, and he's all yours, son" Jumbaa told Sparky.

Sparky and Latios bonk their foreheads together and then hugged. All the gods sighed.

"Mind his head" Lilo said.

"He's so tiny" Jumbaa said in awe. He then picked up Sparky who was still fiddling with the medallion, and yawned. He then placed Sparky back in his cot and patted his head. "My boy. My little Sparky."

"How sentimental" a deep, dark voice sneered sarcastically. All the gods looked in another direction to see a monster leaning by a pillar.

He was a a rodent like appearance with white fur, red eyes, a hamster-like body, a gerbil-like lower body and rabbit-like ears, two feet tall, and he wore a jet-grey rubber robe with a skull broach and black gloves. He was Hamsterveil, God of the Dead, Greed, and evil Lighting. He was also Jumbaa's partner and the figure of all evil and darkness throughout the Cosmos.

"You know, I haven't been this chocked up since I got a whole tarantula lodged in my throat! Huh?" Hamsterveil laughed, trying to make a joke. But instead of laughing, all the gods looked sternly at him.

"So is than an audience or a mosaic?" Hamsterveil asked, now annoyed. He walked through the crowd of gods. "Hey, how you doin'? Lookin' good. Nice dress".

Jumbaa then squeezed Hamsterveil into a hug and chuckled.

"So Hamsterveil, you finally made it. How are things in the underworld?" Jumbaa asked.

"Well, they're just fine, you know, a little dark, a little gloomy, and as always, hey, full of dead people. What are you gonna do?" Hamsterveil said annoyed, taking Jumbaa's arm off his shoulder. He then noticed baby Sparky. "Ah! There's the little sunspot. And here is a sucker for the little sucker, eh?" Hamsterveil smirked, as he weaved a sucker with a skeleton head out of thin mist. "Here ya go. Ya just-"

Before Hamsterveil could finish, Sparky squeezed Hamsterveil's hand painfully, and after some fight he got away from the baby.

"Sheesh! Uh, powerful little tyke" Hamsterveil groaned, rubbing his throbbing hand. Jumbaa pulled Hamsterveil back into a hug again.

"Come on, Hamsterveil, don't be such a stiff, join the celebration!" Hamsterveil tried to reason, gesturing to the party.

"Hey, love to, Big 'J', but unlike you gods lounging about up here, I regrettably have a full-time gig You know, by the way, so charitably bestowed on me, _Jumbaa_. So… can't. Love to, but can't" Hamsterveil explained snidely, getting free from Jumbaa's hug again. With that he began walking out of the room.

"Honestly, Hamsterveil, you ought to slow down, you'll work yourself to death" Jumbaa then realized the joke he just made and laughed, "... Hah! Work yourself to death! Ha!"

The other gods began to laugh as well.

Jumbaa sat down on a chair and laughed, "Oh, I kill myself".

"Heh! If only, _if only_…" Hamsterveil scowled, lurking out of the room.

* * *

Erin, Alyssa, Alice, Carly, and Wing could then be seen in the gallery standing next to a vase with the picture of Hamsterveil in the Underworld, riding on a boat over the river Styx, in which Lorenzo was rowing.

"If there's one god you don't want to get steamed up, it's Hamsterveil," Erin said to the readers.

"'Cause he had an _evil_ plan" Wing said.

* * *

The real image of Hamsterveil riding the river Styx came into view as Wing began to sing.

Wing: _**He ran the Underworld, But thought the dead were dull and uncouth.**_

A soul lurked onto the boat and clings to Hamsterveil's robe. Hamsterveil, in disgust, generated a ball of red lighting, and blasted the soul away.

_**He was as mean he was ruthless-**_

Hamsterveil blew the tip of his hand as if it was a fired gun.

_**And that's the gospel truth.**_

The boat then past a massive three-headed dog on a platform. They began snapping their jaws at Hamsterveil.

_**He had a plan to shake things up-**_

Hamsterveil dully tossed a stake at them, and they began fighting for it.

Hamsterveil finally reached the centre of the Underworld, which had a huge rock skull shaped like Hamsterveil's head. That was Hamsterveil's conference and war room.

The boat reached a small dock as Hamsterveil got out of the boat.

_**And that's the gospel truth!**_


	3. Ch 3:Hamsterveil's Plan! Immortal to mor

**Chapter 3**

**Hamsterveil's Plan! Immortal to mortal!**

Hamsterveil then looked up a bunch of stairs and called his henchmen.

"Reuben!" He called out.

Then a yellow, chubbier koala like creature with short ears that flop down at the sides of his head, three small antennae that look like a tuft of fluffy fur, pointed fingers, short stumpy legs, hourglass-shaped marking on his back and two flat teeth sticking out of his mouth and overlapping his bottom lip came running down the stairs, he was Reuben.

"Coming your Gerbil-ness" Reuben called out, running down the stairs.

"Hamster! Not Gerbil! Gantu!" Hamsterveil also called out.

Then a bipedal whale with gray skin, sky blue eyes and pillar-like legs, wearing black battle shirt and black shorts and stands 20 feet tall, came down the stairs. he was Gantu.

"Oh! I'm sorry!" he stuttered. "I can handle it!" In his ramblings and craziness, he tripped and knocked down Reuben, and together, they fell down the stairs. Hamsterveil rolled his eyes at their incompetence.

"Reuben!"

"And Gantu!"

"Reporting for duty!" They said in unison.

"Fine, fine, fine," said Hamsterveil. "Just let me know the instant the Fates arrive."

"Oh! They're here!" said Gantu.

"WHAT! THE FATES ARE HERE AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME?" screamed Hamsterveil, with red flames exploding from his head.

Gantu and Reuben did their best to grovel. "We are worms!" they moaned. "Worthless worms!"

"Memo to me. MEMO TO ME: Maim you after my meeting!" said Hamsterveil, rubbing his temple. He then headed towards his conference/war room.

* * *

The Fates were three deities that controlled fate and could see into the Past, Present, and Future.

One was a girl mouse in a pink robe. Her name was Minnie.

The second was a girl rabbit with tan fur, blonde bangs, and wears a purple rubber band on both ears like ponytail. Her name was Lola.

The third was another girl rabbit with black fur, blue eyes, and wears a green dress. Her name was Ortensia.

They were ready to end the lives of some people.

"Lola," said Minnie. "Hold that human's thread of life good and tight!" With a snip of the scissors, there was a scream and in came a new soul. "Incoming!" Ortensia exclaimed. The poor woman's soul floated in and down to a room.

Hamsterveil watched dejectedly, and then turned to his clients. "Ladies, so sorry that I'm-"

"Late!" they all said.

"We knew you would be!" said Lola.

"We know everything!" added Ortensia.

"Past," said Lola.

"Present," said Minnie.

"And future!" finished Ortensia. Elbowing Gantu in the side, she whispered, "_Indoor plumbing. It's going to be big!"_

"Great. Great. Anyway," continued Hamsterveil. "See, ladies, I was at this party and I lost track of time…"

"We know!" they bragged.

"_Yeah- I know…you know_. So, here's the deal: Jumbaa. 'The Big Shot', 'Mr. High and Mighty,' 'Mr. "Hey-you-get-off-of-my-throne."' Now he has a-"

"Bouncing baby brat! WE KNOW!" the Fates bragged.

"I KNOW YOU KNOW!" Hamsterveil exclaimed, angrily. He then continued calmly, "I know! I got it! _I got the concept! _So, let me just ask, is this kid going to mess up my hostile takeover bid or what, what do you think?"

"Well…" Ortensia began.

"Oh no you don't, you know we're not supposed to reveal the future!" said Minnie.

Hamsterveil knew how to persuade them thinking deviously. Particularly by complimenting one of them.

"Wait, I'm sorry, time out, can I ask you a question by the way- did you, did you do something with your hair, or something? I mean, you look fabulous! I mean, you look like a Fate worse than death!" he complimented Lola.

Lolai felt so awed, Minnie slugged her and her eye fell off, which rolled away and bounced into the hands of Reuben. Of course, he was disgusted.

"Huh? OH GROSS!" he cried. He tossed it out of his hands, and Gantu kicked it. Hamsterveil caught it swiftly.

"Ladies, please. My fate is in your lovely hands," he said, giving the eye back to Lola.

"Oh, alright!" said Minnie. She then lifted a magic staff and it projected an image.

"In ten years, precisely…" Minnie began. "The planets will a-line, every so nicely!"

"Aye, verse, oy," complained Hamsterveil.

"The time to act will be at hand. Unleash the Anti-Toons, your monstrous plan!" Lola stated.

"Mm-hmm, good, good…" commented Hamsterveil.

"Then the once-proud Mickey will finally fall. And you, Hamsterveil, will **RULE ALL!**" Minnie said.

"YES! AW, HAMSTER RULES!" exclaimed Hamsterveil.

"A word of caution to this tale," added Ortensia.

"Excuse me?"

"Should 221 fight, you will fail." And with that, they disappeared.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAT!" screamed Hamsterveil. He then calmed down, "OK, OK, I'm fine, I'm cool, I'm fine."

Hamsterveil brought Reuben and Gantu to a chamber; where he kept all of his tools for his schemes.

"Reuben, Gantu. Got a little riddle for you. How…do you kill…a God?"

"I do not…know…" said Reuben.

"You can't! They're immortal?" tried Gantu.

"Bingo! They're immortal!" said Hamsterveil. He pulled a small vial of liquid from a vault. "So, first you've got to turn the little tyke…_mortal."_

_

* * *

_

That night, Sparky was asleep wearing his red night robe with Latios, as was Jumbaa and Lilo. Suddenly, they heard a crash that woke them up.

"Uh, wha?" they mumbled. "THE BABY!" they cried. Jumbaa and Lilo ran to Sparky room, but he was gone. All that was left was Latios with his head stuck in a cornucopia.

"SPARKY!" cried Lilo, breaking down into sobs.

Jumbaa narrowed his eyebrows. "…NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

Reuben and Gantu had passed through the clouds using red police cruiser and holding Sparky while heading down to earth, so they could turn him mortal, and then kill him.

"Do you realize Jumbaa is gonna use us for target practice!" complained Gantu.

"Just hang onto the kid, Gantu!" yelled Reuben. The duo tripped and dropped the baby. Stitch cried loudly.

"OK! Hurry! Let's kill the kid and get it over with!" said Gantu, impatiently.

"Here you go, kid," said Reuben, putting a baby-bottle carp on the vial. "A little Mortal formula!" Sparky drank the potion, and slowly, his orange glowing body began to change into a regular one.

"Look! Look at that. He's…changing! Can we do it now?" asked Gantu.

"No, no! He has to drink the whole potion! Every last drop!" Reuben replied evilly

"Who's out there?" came a voice. It frightened Reuben and Gantu , and they ran off to hide, and left Sparky there, crying. The vial also broke in the struggle. One drop dripped off the glass…and into the ground.

A Hedgehog and woman ran out to find Sparky.

The woman was a 16-year-old girl with long pink hair, red eyes, a white tank top and green-blue shorts. She also has tiny white horns on her head.

The hedgehog was a 17-year-old who had blue fur, peach-colored muzzle and arms, white gloves, red shoes and green eyes.

They were Lucy and Sonic.

"Oh, you poor thing!" cried Lucy. "Oh, don't cry."

"Is anybody there?" called Sonic, out into the distance, checking if Sparky had been abandoned.

"Can we do it now?" Gantu asked Reuben, who were both hiding behind a stalagmite.

"Now!" Reuben confirmed. Reuben and Gantu both crept by getting ready to pounce them.

"Oh. He must have been abandoned," concluded Sonic.

Lucy then said to Sonic, "Oh Sonic, for so many years we've prayed to the Gods to bless us with a child. Perhaps they have answered out prayers."

"Perhaps they have…" Sonic said, examining a medallion around the Sparky's neck. There was a lighting symbol on one side, and his apparent name on the other.

"Hmm, 221 or Sparky." Sonic examined the name

Suddenly, Reuben and Gantu crept up with their electronic spider legs, ready to attack Sparky and his new adoptive parents!

But Sparky just playfully grabbed both by the neck, bashed them around, tied them together and hurled them off into the night. Sonic and Lucy watched this is amazement, and Sonic said "…Ya gotta admit, Lucy…that was pretty cool". With that, Lucy kissed Sonic on the cheek. Sparky giggled more.

* * *

Reuben and Gantu landed on a mountain, far off into the distance.

"Hamsterveil is going to kill us when he finds out what happened!" cried Gantu.

"You mean IF he finds out!" said Reuben.

"How could we-? He's going to- IF! If is good!"

"Sandwich?"

"No."

* * *

Erin, Wing, Alyssa, Alice, and Carly could be seen in the gallery.

"Jumbaa led all the sorcerers on a frantic search." Alyssa said sadly.

"But by the time they found the baby, it was too late." Wing added sadly

Alice: _**Young Sparky was mortal now**_

_**But since he did not drink the last drop**_

_**He still retained his God-like powers**_

_**So thank his lucky stars!**_

They were sitting on a vase that had the picture of Sparky beating the living tar out of Reuben and Gantu.

"Tell it, girl." Erin said.

Alice: _**But Jumbaa and Lilo wept**_

_**Because their son could never come home.**_

_**They'd have to watch their precious baby grow up from afar!**_

They then walked passed by a vase of Jumbaa, Lilo, and Latios sadly looking down from Toonlympus. In the middle, there was baby Sparky holding up Sonic and Lucy's home, and of course, was much to their surprise. And at the bottom of the vase was Hamsterveil in the Underworld, cackling evilly.

Alice: _**Though Hamsterveil's horrid plan was hatched before Sparky cut his first tooth**_

_**The little alien grew stronger every day…**_

_**And that's the gospel truth.**_

All: _**The gospel truth!**_


	4. Ch 4: Sparky's Mortal Life

**Chapter 4**

**A Day in the life of mortal Sparky**

It was a bright and sunny day, and Sparky who'd had grown into a ten-year-old alien boy had become a member of the Sonic's family. He was a bit fatter, and he also wore a blue vest. He was eagerly pulling a cart of various goods into town, but it seemed he was pulling it about 30 miles per hour. His adoptive father, Sonic was riding on the cart, along with his two friends Shadow and Silver, who usually did the pulling. But they could never go as fast as Sparky so they stopped pulling it since Sparky was five.

"Sparky, slow down!" yelled Sonic, trying to maintain control the cart. Sparky ignored him, but then they came to the arch leading into town. "Look out!"

Sparky was going to fast that he nearly hit two people. "S-sorry guys!" he called.

"Hey, watch where you're going!" they yelled.

Sparky finally needed to stop, and he skidded himself into the ground.

"Thanks, son," said Sonic. "When Silver and Shadow lost their energy back then when you were younger, I thought we were done for."

"I could've gone faster if Silver could catch up." Shadow complained.

"Are you implying I'm slower?" Silver asked angrily.

"Yes I am." Shadow sneered.

"All right, bring it on, Faker!" Silver yelled.

They all of a sudden got into a quarrel until Sparky broke it up and then used his strength to hold up all the goods.

"No problem, Pop, I got it!" said Sparky, already holding up some of the goods to unload.

"Don't- don't unload just yet, son. First I have to finagle with Apu." Sonic told him

"OK," said Sparky. And he dropped the goods back onto the cart with so much force, that it catapulted Silver and Shadow up into the air. "Whoops! Heh…sorry, guys!" he called.

"It's okay!" Sparky hears Silver's voices call from up in the air.

"Now, Sparky, this time, please just…" Sonic began telling Sparky.

"I know, I know," said Sparky. Down came Shadow and Silver, and he caught them. "Stay by the cart."

"Ha, that's my boy." Sonic smiled, ruffling Sparky's head. With that, Sonic left.

Determined to make himself useful anyhow, Sparky heard Edward, the local Vase shop owner, trying to carry many vases of things at once.

"Oh my goodness…whoa!" he was saying to himself.

"I'll be back in a minute!" Sparky told Silver and Shadow.

"A minute is just enough time for you to do something dangerous Sparky!" Shadow called out.

Sparky didn't pay attention to Shadow as headed towards Edward.

"Careful!" said Sparky, catching one of the vases just in time.

"Oh, why thank you," said Edward, unaware of whom had helped him.

"No problem!" Sparky smiled, coming out from behind the vase.

"Why Sparky…!" stuttered Edward, seeing who it was. "It-it-it…it's you!"

"Le-let me help you with that," Sparky offered. But Edward knew how clumsy Sparky could be when he didn't control his strength, and insisted he do it himself.

"Oh, no, no, no, no, no, no. I got it. I got it!" he grunted, trying to hold "Run along!"

"You sure?" Sparky asked.

"_Oh yeah!" Edward_ reassured, and he went back into the store. Sparky knew he wasn't wanted, so he slowly backed out of the shop. He was still looking back when a Frisbee landed at his feet.

"Yo! Give it here!" yelled a black and white dog-like creature, and named Yakko. Then he gasped when he saw who's hands the Frisbee was in.

"Hey, you need an extra guy?" asked Sparky, desperate for friends and something to do.

"Uh," said Yakko, trying to reject Sparky politely. "Uh, sorry, Sparky. Uh, we've already got…five…and we want to keep it an even number!"

"Hey, wait a second, five isn't an even-" Sparky said, realizing that five wasn't an even number.

"See ya, Sparky!" said Yakko, snatching back the Frisbee and running off.

"What a geek," he heard them laugh, along with "Destruct-o Boy!" and "Maybe we should call him Sparky the Stupid Head!"

With a frown on his face, Sparky sat down by himself on the edge of a fountain, and hung his head. People seemed to move away from him wherever he went. Like he was radioactive.

"HEADS UP!" cried one of the same boys. The Frisbee was heading Sparky's way.

"I-I got it!" Sparky exclaimed.

"No, don't!" Silver cried, predicting something bad was gonna happen, but Sparky had already leaped for the catch, and had flung himself a little too hard. He slammed into a pillar with incredible force, and it began to topple.

"Uh…oh…" he said. "Oh, oh no!" But when he used his strength to hold the pillar still, he accidentally swung it around and hit another one. Then they all started to fall like dominos!

"Son…" mumbled Sonic, just noticing what was going on.

"Sorry Pop…" Sparky said as he ran by. "Be right back!"

"No, no, no, no…!" rambled Edward, who was still holding many vases. The pillars went in a circle, and they were toppling over and coming at him from both sides. Luckily, they stopped when they fell into each other, right above him. He sighed in relief. Unfortunately, Sparky slipped and came sliding into him.

"Whoa! LOOK OUT!" Sparky exclaimed

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" Edward and Sparky cried. CRASH! That did it. They entire town square crumbled to the ground.

Amidst the dust, Sparky stood up, the Frisbee he'd caught in his hand again. Yakko then grabbed it back. "Nice catch, Stupid Head!" he said sarcastically.

"Oh, Son…" said Sonic, as he came to Sparky along with Silver and Shadow and pulling his own fingers down his own face. Before he could say anything else, Edward popped up from the wreckage, with a vase stuck over his head.

"This…is the last…STRAW, SONIC!" Edward yelled, pulling the vase off of his own head, and smashing onto the ground. Soon the whole town began angrily crowding around Sparky and Sonic.

"That guys' a walking, talking disaster zone!" said Yzma, angrily.

"Yeah, he's too dangerous to be around **NORMAL** people!" said Jack Spicer angrily.

"C'mon guys, he didn't mean any harm; he's just a kid…" Sonic said, trying to defend his son and reason with the crowd. "He just…can't control his strength."

"I'm warning you," said Edward warningly to Sonic. "You keep that, that, that…that…**FUH-REAK** away from here!"

Everyone in the crowd agreed. "Yeah! Freak!"

With that, the crowd dispersed, leaving Sparky , Sonic, Silver, and Shadow standing there sadly. Sonic put a hand on Sparky's shoulder.

Sparky was officially an outcast to everyone in town.


	5. Ch 5: Go the Distance

**Chapter 6**

**Go to Distance**

That evening, Sparky, Sonic, Shadow, and Silver sat alone on the grassy hillside. Sparky is still upset that people called him a freak all because of his powers and strength. Sonic looked at the boy, cheering him up, "Son, you shouldn't let those things they said back there get to you."

"But Dad, they're right. I-I am a freak. I try to fit in, I really do. I just can't. Sometimes…I feel like, like I really don't belong here. Like I'm supposed to be…someplace else," said Sparky.

"Sparky, son…" Sonic tried to explain, but Sparky walked away.

"I know it doesn't make any sense," Sparky walks away from Sonic. Silver came to Sonic as he puts his shoulder around his. Sonic rubbed the back of his neck, thinking it was time to tell him the truth. Sparky stood at the ledge of the cliff throwing a pebble.

_Sparky__**: I have often dreamed of a far off place **_

_**Where a great, warm welcome will be waiting for me **_

_**Where the crowds will cheer when they see my face**_

_**And a voice keeps sayin' this is where I'm meant to be I **_

_**Will find my way I can go the distance **_

_**I'll be there someday **_

_**If I can be strong **_

_**I know every mile **_

_**Will be worth my while **_

_**I would go most anywhere to feel like I belong**_

The night, Sparky walks home and saw Sonic, with his wife, Lucy, Shadow, Silver, and Silver's girlfriend, Blaze. They stood in the house, going to tell him the truth about he belongs to someone else.

"Sparky, there's something your mother, Shadow, Silver, Blaze, and I have been meaning to tell you," said Sonic.

Inside the house, the married couple told Sparky the truth.

"But if you found me, then where did I come from? Why was I left here?" Sparky asked.

Lucy handed her the medallion, "This was around your neck when we found you." Sparky looked at it as it shined. It's the symbol of the gods."

Sparky smiled. "This is it! Don't you see? Maybe they have the answers! I'll go to the temple of the Jumbaa and…" Sparky stopped and looked at Sonic, Lucy, Shadow, Blaze, and Silver, smiling, "Mom…Dad, you're the greatest parents anyone could have, but…I…I gotta know."

The next morning, Sparky is getting ready to journey to the temple. The boy hugged his parents and friends and left off, waving goodbye.

_**I am on my way **_

_**I can go the distance**_

_**I don't care how far **_

_**Somehow I'll be strong **_

_**I know every mile **_

_**Will be worth my while **_

_**I would go most everywhere to find where I belong**_

Sparky enters the temple, where it's dark and quiet. He then saw a big statue of Jumbaa.

"Oh mighty, Jumbaa please, hear me and answer my prayer," said Sparky, "I need to know: Who am I? Wh…where do I belong?" Suddenly, the wind blows and the lightning hits the statue of Jumbaa. The flame ignites in braziers as Sparky watched, confused. All of a sudden, the statue of Jumbaa came to life.

Jumbaa looks down at Sparky, smiling, "My boy, my little Sparky." But Jumbaa reaches for Sparky, He screamed and runs away, but Jumbaa picks him up, "Hey, hey, hey, hold on kiddo! What's your hurry? After all these years is this a kind of hello to give your father?"

Sparky opens his head out of Jumbaa's hand. "Father?" Sparky asked.

"Didn't know you had a famous father, didn't you?" Jumbaa asked, "Surprise! Look how you've grown. Why you've got Lilo's beautiful eyes... and my strong chin. Hah!"

The boy was confused. "I-I don't understand. If you're my father, that would make me a…" said Sparky.

"A god," Jumbaa finished.

"A god…a god!" Sparky sat on Jumbaa's hand.

"Hey, you want answers, and by thunder, you're old enough to know the truth," said Jumbaa.

He was still confused. "But why did you leave me on Earth? Didn't you want me?" asked Sparky.

"Of course we did," Jumbaa answered, "Lilo and I loved you with all our hearts, but someone stole you from us and turned you mortal, and only gods can live on Mount Toonympus."

"And you can't do a thing?"

"I can't, but you can."

"Really? What? I'll do anything!" Sparky cried. He really wanted to do something.

"Sparky, if you can prove yourself a true hero on Earth, your godhood will be restored!"

"A true hero. Great! Uh, exactly how do you become a true hero?"

"First you must seek out Knuckluos the Echidna, the trainer of heroes."

"Seek out Knuckluos the Echidna. Right, I'll…" Sparky falls off of Jumbaa's palm, "Whoa!"

Jumbaa caught him in time, "Whoa, hold your dragons! Which reminds me," Jumbaa whistles and the stars from the sky forming a full grown Latios. Latios flies through the opening in the roof.

Sora laughed, "You probably don't remember Latios but you two go way back, boy."

"Hi, Sparky! I bet you don't remember this," Latios bonks Sparky on the head, like Sparky did when he was a baby.

"Oh, Latios!" Sparky hugs his childhood friend.

"He is a magnificent pokemon with a brain of a bird," said Jumbaa.

"No I'm not," Latios glared at Jumbaa.

Sparky hopped on Latios, "I'll find Knuckluos the Echidna and become a true hero!"

"That's the spirit!" Jumbaa grinned.

"I won't let you down, father! Let's go, Latios," Sparky rode on Latios as he flies off.

"Good luck, son," Jumbaa smiled, returning back to a frozen statue.

Sparky: _**I will beat the odds **_

_**I can go the distance**_

_**I will face the world **_

_**Fearless, proud and strong **_

_**I will please the gods**_

_**I can go the distance **_

_**Till I find my hero's welcome **_

_**right...**_

_**where...**_

_**I...**_

_**belong!**_


	6. Ch 6: One Last Hope

**Chapter 6**

**You're our one last hope**

Sparky and Latios arrived at an island on the sea. It didn't look like much: there was fog everywhere and the remains of a huge statue of some warrior seemed to be the only things there besides overgrown plants.

"_You sure this is the right place?" Sparky_ asked his pokemon companion.

"Hard to tell, a lot has changed in the last few years, but this does seem like the spot." Latios answered.

They explored all over the place until they wandered to a pond hidden behind bushes that they gently pried away, around which sat three girls. They appeared to be Julie-Su, Sailor Jupiter, and Karia. They were pretty girls. That's all that mattered to Sparky, who smiled, and noticed what appeared to be the backside of a child red echidna who had his head stuck through the bushes.

"What's that matter, little guy, you stuck?" asked Sparky, and he grabbed the echidna around the waist and pulled.

"Huh? Hey, butt out, buddy!" yelled the echidna. He had purple eyes, white gloves with spikes, and red shoes with yellow lines and grey soles.

His exclamation frightened the girls and they all ran away. "No! Wait, wait, wait!" he cried, chasing after them. "Stop!" But just before he could grab a hold of any of them, they morphed into trees and whatnots. "Ooh! Man!" said the echidna. "They can't keep their hands off me!"

"Hmph!" harrumphed Sailor Jupiter-now-tree, slapping him with her branch.

"Yow!" The echidna grumbled to himself, rubbing his cheek.

The echidna was about to respond, until he noticed Sparky and Latios staring at him. "What's the matter, you've never seen a _red Echidna _before?" he asked.

"Uh… no, anyway," said Sparky. "Can you help us? We're looking for some one named, uh… Knuckluos the Echidna?"

The echidna stared at him as grabbed the grapes from the bowl and ate the empty wooden bowl.

"Call me Knuckles" answered the echidna, introducing himself.

"Knuckles!" yelled Sparky excitedly. He squeezed his hands with great force and shook it.

"OW!" yelled Knuckles.

"Boy, am I glad to meet you. I'm Sparky!" Just as soon as he let go of their hands, Latios. licked Knuckles, covering the entire left side of his body with droll. "This is Latios!"

"Pokemon! Disgusting!" said Knuckles in disgust

Sparky didn't waste any time. "I need your help. I want to become a hero. A true hero!" he said. Knuckles looked at Sparky incredulously.

"Sorry, Sparky, can't help you," Knuckles said quickly and with that, he went to his house and he slammed the door, which was the head of the dismembered statue of which was scattered about the island.

"Wait!" cried Sparky. He grabbed the handle of the door. Again, not even knowing his own strength, he completely tore the door off its hinges, which Knuckles was still holding onto. "S-sorry," he said. "Why not?"

"Two words: I AM RETIRED!" said Knuckles. Sparky counted said words on his fingers while wondering how the echidna could claim to be retired.

"Look, I gotta do this!" Sparky explained, as he began to walk inside the house again "Haven't you ever had a dream? Something you wanted so bad you'd do _anything?"_

Knuckles sighed. "Sparky," he said. "Come inside, I want to show you something." And he led Sparky into his house. "Watch it!" Knuckles said when Sparky hit his head on the mast to a ship. "That was part of the mast of the ship of Captain Gantu!"

"_Captain Gantu_?" Sparky asked in shock and awe.

"Yeah! Who do you think taught that guy to sail? Joey Wheeler?" Knuckles asked rhetorically.

They then led Sparky to a row of statues of various heroes

"I trained all of those would-be heroes" Knuckles explained.

Knuckles then began listing all of the statues of heroes, "Naruto, Timmy Turner, Jimmy Neutron. Lotta weird names. And every one of those bums let me down, flatter than a Frisbee. None of 'em could go the distance. Wait, you're boy that Sonic and other have been writing me about."

Sparky realize, "Wait, you know my adoptive family."

"Yep, they were great heroes in their day few who could go the distance."

Knuckles then walked over to a statue of an boy with brown hair, brown eyes, and wore a white shirt, red pant and yellow shoes.

"And then…there was _Sora_. Now there was a kid who had it all; the mind, the strategies. He could jab, he could take a hit, he could keep on comin'…BUT THAT furshlugginer cocky attitude of his and superiority to everyone including myself! He started developing ONE laughing fit and KAMBOOM! He's history." Knuckles elaborated.

Knuckles then sighed and continued. "Yeah, I had a dream once. I dreamed I were going to train the greatest hero there ever was. So great, the Gods themselves would make a constellation of him in the stars. All across the sky…and people would say, "_That's Knuckles' boy. That's right."_ Ah, but dreams are for rookies. A kid can only take so much disappointment."

"But I'm different from those other guys, you guys. I can go the distance! Come here, I'll show you!" yelled Sparky. Grabbing Knuckles by the arm, he dragged him outside, causing him to hit _his _head on the mast on the way out. A blue koala like experiment with large rabbit-like ears, a wide mouth, a round nose, black eyes, a small, short, stubby tail, two nose wrinkles, one chin wrinkle, three tuffs of sharp hair on top of his head and on his chest as well as two extra, retractable arms, three retractable spines that run down his back, sharp retractable claws on his front and back paws, two retractable antennae on his head and glowing blue,who was training, followed them.

"Sheesh, you don't quit, do you?" Knuckles called after him.

"Watch this!" said Sparky. He picked up the giant shield of the dismembered statue, and threw it up into the air, and did grabbed it with his hands and hurled it across the sea.

"_Holy cow," _observed the two animals, Knuckles then said "You know, maybe…no! No! Snap out of it!" he scolded herself, slapping himself in the face.

"I'm too lazy to get mixed up in this junk again!" Knuckles added.

"But if I don't become a true hero…" Sparky explained. "I'll never be able to rejoin my father Jumbaa!"

Knuckles and the koala stared at him blankly and then began to laugh as Knuckles said, "Wait a minute. Jumbaa…The kingpin God, right? Ha!"

"Jumbaa! The big guy! He's your dad?" Knuckles laughed hysterically.

"Uh-huh!" said Sparky, unaware that they were mocking him.

"Mr. Soldier! Ah, ha, ha!" Knuckles carried on.

"'Read a book would you Da-Da?'" Knuckles pretended to ask, supposedly imitating baby Sparky.

"'Okay, once upon a time…' Ah ha ha!" Knuckles cackled, pretending to read a book and imitating Jumbaa's voice.

"Look, I met the son of Jumbaa. In fact, I am his cousin. Experiment 626 or Stitch, God of strength." Stitch said to Sparky when he got over his fit of laughter, "And you have to do this to be him". Stitch move his ear up and down, then back up. Sparky happily repeat his cousin. Stitch grow an extra set of arm. Sparky copy what Stitch did. Stitch did the one thing he know all god and goddess experiment do, pick his nose with his tongue. Sparky then pick his own nose with his tongue, much to Stitch's shock.

"Wow!" Stitch said in amazement.

"Yeah, now I recognize you" Sparky said, remembering, "You were at the party when I was born!" he then paused, "Whoa, we both have a good memory. So, 221 is experiment number." Sparky at the medallion that had is name and number

"Knux, I think it's the truth!" Stitch said to Knuckles, who were still laughing.

"Puh-lease!" said Knuckles. Then Knuckles began to sing.

Knuckles: _**So you want to be a hero, kid, well**_

_**Whoop-dee-do!**_

_**I have been around the block before**_

_**with blockheads just like you.**_

_**Each and every one a disappointment.**_

_**Pain for which there ain't no ointment!**_

_**So much for these excuses…**_

_**Though a kid of Jumbaa's**_

_**Asking me to jump into the fray!**_

He then jumped onto a broken pillar

Knuckles:**_ My_**_** answer is but two words:**_

But before Knuckles could say the words, 'no way,' a bolt of lightning struck him and charred them black.

"_**O-Kay!" **_He croaked.

"You mean you'll do it?" asked Sparky, excited.

"You win," sighed Knuckles in resignation.

"Yes! You won't be sorry, guys!" Sparky said in glee, along with Latios nodding.

"Oh, Gods…" moaned Knuckles.

"When can we start? Can we start now?" Sparky asked eagerly.

"_Oy vey…" _Knuckles moaned.

"Oh boy I can't wait." Sparky cheered.

"Okay, but it's not gonna be easy, Sparky" Stitch cautioned, "But I think you got what it takes to get through it".

"Well alright, let's get started!" Sparky said. Knuckles began to sing again.

Knuckles:_** We've given up hope that someone would come along.**_

Knuckles pulled out some sort of trunk from the bushes.

_**A fella who'd ring the bell for once…**_

He took out a trophy with '1st place' on it but after a bit of dusting it revealed to be 11th instead. Latios accidentally startled him causing the trophy to land on his head **"**

…_**NOT the gong!**_

_**The kind who wins trophies, won't settle for low fees, at least semipro fees.**_

Tails found a lightsaber and sung it around a bit, but it accidentally chopped a tree causing it to fall on Knuckles.

_**But noooooooo! I get the green horn.**_

Sparky, Stitch, Knuckles, and Latios began cleaning up the place, by picking up garbage and old ruins and stuff, and remaking an old training field.

Knuckles: I_**'ve been out to pasture, pal my ambition gone.**_

_**Content to spend my lazy days and graze my lawn.**_

_**But you need advisor, Satyr but wiser, good merchandiser and…**_

As Knuckles helped Tails hold up a bow and arrow Tails launches Bonkers instead sending him flying through an assortment of junk until he hits a bull's-eye

_**WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAA!**_

Knuckles hit a tree and it fell over. "_THERE GOES MY ULCER!"_

Now Sparky and Knuckles were doing aerobics.

_**I'm down to one last hope and I hope it's you**_

Sparky then makes a muscle from his still pudgy arms. Knuckles measured it, shakes his head and gestured for him to do push-ups where Latios and Stitch were counting the ones he did.

_**Though kid, you're not exactly a dream come true. I've trained enough turkeys, who never came through.**_

Sparky with a spoon holding an egg in his mouth was trying to walk across a tight rope. But he loses his balance and the egg falls on Knuckles' head where it is fried by his anger.

_**you're my one last hope so you'll just have to do.**_

Sparky's next job was to save a dummy girl from a burning stake.

"Rule number 6: when rescuing a damsel…" Knuckles told Sparky.

Sparky swings from a rope and tries to grab her off the stake but instead pulls off her head.

"Always handle with care." Knuckles finished irritably.

Knuckles had now set up a number of targets and Sparky is handed a tone of swords by Stitch.

"Rule number 95: Concentrate." Knuckles stated.

Sparky throws all swords, but almost nailed Knuckles. Latios, Sparky and Stitch cringed.

"Rule number 96: Aim!" Knuckles shouted.

Sparky once again tried save the damsel dummy from a snowy mountain top.

Knuckles: _**Demigods have faced the odds and ended up a mockery.**_

He grabbed the dummy by the arm only for the rest of the body to be smashed into a mountain peak.

_**Don't believe the stories that you read on all the crockery.**_

Sparky tried the target practice again but missed many shots.

_**To be a true shape shifting hero, Tails, is a dying art.**_

Sparky, without even caring what happened, threw a sword and it at a target.

_**It's like painting a masterpiece…**_

Sparky is amazed when the sword actually hits the target.

_**It's a work of heart.**_

Knuckles gently punched him in the arm.

_**It takes more than sinew, comes down to what's in you…**_

Sparky, Stitch, Knuckles, and Latios were now doing karate kid stances in the sunset.

_**You have to continue to…**_

Sparky, who had lost a lot of weight and was now more muscular, his fur got even darker, was no longer in his normal attire, but wearing a red cape, red gloves, white shoes with red lines that was endurable to all the effects of his powers. He was now once again having his arm muscle pushing the measuring tape until it broke.

_**Groooooooooooooooow!**_

"_NOW THAT'S MORE LIKE IT!" _Knuckles exclaimed

Sparky is now in front of a deadly obstacle course leaving him wide eyed, as Knuckles pulled the turner, activating it.

Knuckles: _**I'm down to one last shot and our last high note…**_

Stitch blew on a whistle and Sparky began the course leaving Latios biting his nails and so did he all worried.

_**My dreams are on you kid, go make them come true.**_

Sparky swung past swinging pendulums and followed by a trap with metal spikes chomping.

_**Climb that uphill slope…**_

A giant stone fist was coming down on Sparky and he blasted his gloved hands at it causing the fist to shatter.

_**Keep pushing that envelope…**_

Sparky pushed away the two sharks that were about to take a bite out of him.

_**You're my one last hope…**_

Sparky grabbed the dummy damsel (what's left of it anyways) and landed in a clearing where a dozen dummy targets shot up.

_**And, Kid, it's up to…**_

Sparky then used his antenna to shoot out blasts and destroyed all the targets without harming the dummy damsel.

_**You!**_

Stitch, Knuckles, and Latios started clapping that Sparky passed his final test.

"Did you see that?" cried Sparky, head-butting Latios after he'd finished the obstacle course. "Ha, ha, ha! Next stop: Toonlympus!"

"Alright, just take it easy, champ!" Knuckles said.

"Yeah, don't wear yourself out so much!" Stitch added.

"I'm ready! I wanna get off this island! I wanna battle some monsters…" Sparky said. "…Rescue some hot damsels…" he added in a girly voice. "You know…heroic stuff!"

"Well…" Knuckles said, not quite sure.

"Aw, come on, guys!" Sparky whined with a big grin.

"OK. You want a road test? Saddle up, were going to Toony City!" said Knuckles.

"Then let's boogie!" Latios shouted as he scooped Sparky, Stitch, and Knuckles up and flew away.

"So what's in Toony City?" asked Sparky.

"Lotta problems," answered Knuckles.

"It might be very high-tech, but it's a big, tough town. Good place to start building a rep." Stitch added.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" A voice from afar screamed.

"Sounds like your basic DID," said Knuckles.

"Ya!" said Sparky, kicking Latios.

"Damsel in DistrEEEEEEEEEESSS!" Knuckles shouted as Latios flew off at the speed of light, heading for the source of that scream.


	7. Ch 7: Damsel in Distress

Notes**:** Sorry that it took a long time

**Chapter 7**

**The Damsel in Distress**

Knuckles, Sparky, Stitch and Latios landed a clearing in a forest. There they spied through the bushes, and saw, by the waterfall, a beautiful lite blue girl version of Sparky and Stitch's species with long pulled-back antennas, and a V symbol on her chest, wearing a pink dress running from a Kaleesh that was half robot. He was hunched and had a cloak that was Blue on the Outside, and Red on the inside. In his cloak were multiple lightsabers.

She was wading in a pond and her soaked dress was slowing her down.

"Not so fast, _sweetheart!" _growled the Kaleesh, grabbing her by the neck in his claw-like fist.

"I swear, Grievous…" threatened the alien girl. "Put me down or I'll…!" She kicked out at him.

"Ooh feisty, I like!" the Kaleesh, now known as Grievous said.

Sparky was all ready to fight this fiend and rescue that damsel, but Knuckles knew that acting on impulse never solved anything.

"OK, first analyze the situation," Stitch began.

"Yeah, don't just barrel in there without thinking…hey, HEY!" Knuckles started and noticed Sparky already marching into the pond to stand up to the monster. "He's loosing points for this!" Knuckles grumbled to Stitch and Latios.

Meanwhile, Stitch had reached Grievous and the alien girl.

"Halt!" said Sparky.

"Step aside, Trog!" said Grievous.

"Pardon me, my good…uh…" Sparky was trying his best to sound manly and dignified, which proved difficult now that he wasn't sure how to address his adversary. "Uh…Dude! I'll have to ask that you release that young-"

"Keep moving, junior!" said the alien maiden, rejecting Sparky's help.

"…lady…" he trailed off. "But, what a minute, you, ain't you…a damsel in distress?"

"I'm a damsel," the alien maiden grunted. "I'm in distress…I can handle this. _Have a nice day!"_

Sparky felt emasculated by her words. Nevertheless, he spoke up again. "Ma'am, I'm afraid you may be in too close of a situation to realize-" All of a sudden, Grievous punched him in the gut, causing Sparky to fly backwards into the pond, and drop his blasters.

"Ooooh!" Stitch cringed.

"What are you doing? GET YOUR BLASTERS!" Knuckles yelled to Sparky.

"Blasters," said SParky. "Right, right! Rule #15: A hero's only as good as his WEAPON!" Sparky then tried to search for his blasters in the water. Stitch thought he'd grabbed his blasters, but instead he'd grabbed four fish.

"**AH, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA!"** laughed Grievous. The four fish screamed and jumped out of Sparky's claws. Then, a fist came slamming into his face, and sent him flying into a rock.

"Ayeeeeeeee!" cringed Stitch again.

"Nobody messes with my pal!" Latios snorted and tried to butt in, but Knuckles stopped him.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, hold it, hold it. He's gotta do it on his own!" He told him.

Sparky dizzily pulled himself up from the pond, and squirted water out of his mouth.

"Come on, Sparky, concentrate!" yelled Knuckles.

"USE YOUR HEAD!" Stitch added.

"Huh? Ah…!" Sparky took it literally and ran hard into Grievous' metal chest. The blow caused him to drop the alien maiden and be sent flying back into the rock wall behind the waterfall.

"Alright! Not bad, kid!" Knuckles cheered. He then turned towards the others, "_Not exactly what I had in mind, but not bad."_

"Ugh!" coughed the alien maiden, sitting up in the water.

"Oh, gee Miss…" said Sparky, picking her up and carrying her to a tree branch to set her down on. "I'm really sorry about that…"

"_Ugh…"_ she groaned again.

"…that was dumb."

The Alien maiden peered through her mopped-over antennas like curtains. "_Yeah!"_ she agreed.

Grievous had recovered by now, and was ready to fight again. And boy was he _mad._ "'Scuse me," said Sparky, with a big grin that was too big for his face. He ran up to Grievous and jumped onto his back. Sparky strangled him from behind him, grabbed his neck, and flipped him over his shoulder.

"Nice work! EXCELENTE!" yelled Knuckles.

The alien maiden, who was wringing out her hair said, "Is Wonder Boy here for real?"

"What are you talking about? Of course he's real!" said Knuckles.

"Whoa!" he said, checking her out. He licked his hand and attempted to smooth back his hair. Knuckles then said to the alien maiden, "And by the way, sweet cheeks…" he leaned over her lap to look at her face. "_We're_ real too," and he made kissy-face noises at her.

"_Ungh!" _she said, pushing them off into the water again.

Meanwhile, Sparky was in a big wrestle with Grievous

"Let's see you dodge this!" Grievous said activating his lightsabers and starting to attack Sparky.

"Too slow! Sorry! Not fast enough! Ooh so close!' Sparky said avoiding Grievous' attacks like they were nothing.

"Hold still, you little creep!" He then pulled his lightsabers back and plunged them at Sparky.

Sparky merely back flipped into the air avoiding the strike. Now, Grievous was really ticked off so he jumped high into the air and was coming down, ready to strike Sparky.

Sparky then saw his blasters in the water. He picked the up and aimed them at Grievous, "MEEGA NALA KWEESTA!" He shouted as he charged up his blasters and blasted massive balls of plasma up at Grievous. Grievous was blasted up hundreds of feet into the sky, and then fell from the sky and crashed in the pond, he was presumably dead.

Sparky then headed back to shore where Knuckles was pouting angrily, and drying himselves off.

"How was that, guys?" asked Sparky

"Bring it in, rookie!" said Stitch.

"You can get away with mistakes like those in the minor decathlons, but THIS is the BIG LEAGUES!" Knuckles finished pointing to Sparky's God medallion symbol

Sparky scoffed. "Oh can't you give me some credit; at least I beat him, didn't I?"

"Next time, don't let your guard down because of a pair of BIG GOO-GOO EYES!" yelled Knuckles.

"It's like I keep telling you; you've got to stay focused and youuuuu…" Knuckles trailed off in a sigh because Sparky wasn't listening. He was marching over to the alien maiden who was still wringing her long, antennas out in the water. Latios was not so chipper either. Sparky completely ignored his implication of a 'high-five' and walked right past him. He growled red with anger.

"Aah!" Knuckles groaned.

"Are you alright…Miss…?" Sparky inquired.

"Kathy," said the alien maiden, standing up and whipping Stitch in the face with her sopping wet antennas. Then she added quickly, as if each word was one syllable in a one gigantic word, "My-friends-call-me-that-at-least-they-would-if-I-had-any-friends. SO…" she continued, handing Stitch her bracelet while she wrung out her other one. "Did they give you a name along with all of those…_rippling pectorals?"_

"Uh…uh…" Sparky stuttered. No one had ever spoken to him like that before, let alone a beautiful hot woman. "I…uh…" He got extremely flustered, but Kathy just seemed to find it cute.

"Oh Angel." Stitch called out to see the goddess of love and his girlfriend. He left the group. He knew that she would be here at this moment.

"Are you always this articulate?"

"Sparky!" he said, finally remembering his name. "My, my name is Sparky".

"Sparky, eh?" said Kathy, sitting down on a log. "I think I prefer Wonder Boy."

Latios, still incredibly resentful of his master's new object of interest, waved his hands in front of Sparky's face so that he couldn't see Kathy anymore. But Sparky merely pushed Latios' arm down, and resumed talking to Kathy.

"So," he began. "How- how'd you get mixed up with the…uh…"

"Pinhead who needs a new mechanic?" Kathy finished for him. "Well, you know how men, aliens, and cyborgs are; they think no means yes and 'get lost' means '_take me, I'm yours!'"_ She leaned against Sparky with a phoney grin.

Sparky looked over at Latios like he was asking him in his mind "_What the heck's she talking about?"_ Latios just shrugged his shoulder like he doesn't know either.

Kathy's grin fell as she realized how stupid her champion was. "Don't worry. The echidna boy here can explain it to you later," she added with a sigh.

Knuckles, who knew full well that she was talking about him, grumbled.

"Well, thanks for everything, _Sparky,_ it's been a real _slice!"_ Kathy saluted and turned to leave.

"Wait!" said Sparky. "Uh…can we give you a ride?" Latios, who was very ticked off at Stitch right now, snorted and flew up in a tree.

"Um," said Kathy. "I don't think your pokémon likes me very much."

"Latios?" said Sparky. "Oh, don't be silly! He'd be more than happy to-" BONK! An apple fell from the tree onto his head. "_Ow!"_ He looked up at his pokémon, who whistled innocently.

"_I'll be alright. I'm a big, tough girl, I tie my own sandals and everything," _said Angel. "_Bye-bye, Wonder Boy." _With that, she walked off.

"Bye…" said Sparky in a daze. He turned towards Knuckles and Stitch, "She's…SOMETHING! Isn't she, guys?"

"Huh? She's- ooh yeah, she's really something…" Knuckles said at first sincerely. Then he screamed, "A REAL PAIN IN THE NECK!"

"Earth-to-Sparky!" Knuckles called; trying to snap his pupil out of the smitten trance he was in. "Come in, Sparky! Come in, Sparky! We got a job to do remember? Toon City is still waiting!"

"Oh, right…Toon City…" mumbled Sparky as they got on Latios and flew away.

Kathy watched them depart, and then wandered alone into the woods. A pair of tan and gray mice walked up to her, she made a sarcastic comment. "Aw, how cute! A couple of freak rodents looking for a cat to outsmart!"

"Who you calling a freak rodent, sister?" the tan one seemed to say. "I'M a MOUSE!"

"And I'm a friend!" said the dark purple one. Then, the frog and supposed toad mutated to reveal they were Reuben and Gantu in frog forms. "Ta-da!"

"Ugh, I thought I smelled a rat," said Kathy in disgust.

"Oh, Angel…?" came a chilling voice. It was Hamsterveil.

"Correction, a gerbil._"_

"Angel, Angel, Angel, my little flower, my little alien, my little…_Kathy._ What exactly…happened here?" asked Hamsterveil. "I thought you were going to persuade General Grievous to join my team for the uprising and here I am kind-of…General Grievous-less." Hamsterveil said as a chessboard poofed in front of them containing monster and demon pieces and one of them was General Grievous, who Sparky fought earlier.

"I gave it my best shot, but he made me an offer I had to refuse!" said Angel as she flicked the General Grievous piece off the board.

"Fine. So, instead of subtracting two years from your sentence…hey, I'm going to add two on. OK? _Give that your best shot!" _Hamsterveil snarled, making the board disappear in green smoke.

"Look, it wasn't my fault! It was this wonder boy, Sparky!" snapped Angel. Hamsterveil's eyes widened up at that name.

"Sparky…" muttered Gantu to Reuben . "Why does that name ring a bell?"

"I don't know. Maybe we owe him money?" suggested Reuben .

"What was that name…AGAIN?" asked Hamsterveil, sieving to Angel.

"Sparky," answered Kathy. "He comes on with this big, innocent, farm-boy routine but I can see through that in an Ugopotanian minute."

Hamsterveil then growled angrily, and turned towards Reuben and Gantu, sieving through his teeth.

"Wait a second," said Reuben. "Wasn't Sparky the name of that kid we were supposed to…" then he and Gantu saw Hamsterveil reaching for them, with green flame-like hands

"OH MY GODS!" They screamed.

"Run for it!" cried Gantu. But it was too late. Hamsterveil had them in his flame-like hands, which turned back to normal again.

"So you took care of him, did you?" he asked sarcastically. _"DEAD AS A DOORKNAIL!" _Weren't those your EXACT words?" he demanded, strangling them.

"This might be a different Sparky!" Reuben tried desperately.

"Yeah, I mean Sparky is a-" Hamsterveil tightened his grip on Gantu's throat. "…_VERY POPULAR NAME nowadays!"_ Gantu choked.

"Remember like a few years ago," Reuben began. "Every other boy was named Yogi and the girls were all named Cindy?"

"I'm about…to rearrange…the cosmos," explained Hamsterveil, throwing Gantu and Reuben to the ground, "And the one…SCHLEMIEL who can mess it up…IS WALTZING AROUND…_IN THE WOODS!"_

Hamsterveil then sent green flames everywhere, completely destroying the whole forest.

"Wait! Wait!" said Reuben. "We can still cut in on his waltzing!"

"That's right!" squeaked Gantu. "And, and we made him mortal! That's a good thing! _Didn't we? Eh-heh…"_

"Hmm…" Hamsterveil thought, "Fortunately for the three of you, we still have time to CORRECT this rather EGREGIOUS oversight. And this time…_no foul-ups." _Hamsterveil said as he pulled the three of them into a dark-green cloud and they vanished.


End file.
